


cardiohmygodfuckrightthere

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Fandom
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Coast to Coast, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Light BDSM, M/M, Mmhm, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sort Of, Sweater Weather spin-off, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, a little bit, lumosinlove, not in the way you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leo makes Logan pay for answering his phone at the wrong place and wrong time.
Relationships: Finn O’Hara/Leo Knut, Finn O’Hara/Logan Tremblay, Finn O’Hara/Logan Tremblay/Leo Knut, Logan Tremblay/Leo Knut
Comments: 21
Kudos: 234





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this was inspired by something funny i saw on Tumblr and it blew up. i didn’t expect it to be this long LMAO but well. sometimes life doesn’t go the way we plan it to. i wrote the bulk of this on 4.5h of sleep so i hope it makes sense. thank you @lumosinlove for the characters, and @gaeilgelupin @siriuslyqueer @shinymooncolor for listening to me spout nonsense for the past few days i took to write this. i love you all.

“ _Don’t_ answer that,” Leo growled, panting heavily as Logan turned his head in the direction of the nightstand. Logan looked as though he wanted to say something, but the moment his eyes met Leo’s, he immediately complied, his head falling back onto the mattress.

His phone continued ringing, an annoying jingle that Finn and Leo had specifically mentioned they hated, but that Logan had never bothered to change. He arched his back, a needy whimper escaping his lips as Leo took him further down his throat. He struggled against the belts binding his wrists to the bedposts, but only cried out more as the leather dug into his skin. 

His brain was going fuzzy, his raging desire to snap his hips up and fuck Leo’s throat and test his practically non-existent gag reflex only barely tempered by the large, rough palms pressing down hard on his hips. 

“Fuck’s sake Lo, can you answer your goddamn phone before I— _Fuuuuuuck_ ,” The door banged open without warning, startling the two boys who jumped slightly, their heads whipping towards the now open door.

Finn’s amber eyes were wide, his jaw slack as his eyes swept across the room, taking in the sight of Logan tied to the bed and Leo hovering over his groin, his full lips red and glistening with a sinful combination of saliva and precome. Leo smirked, licking his lips as his gaze roamed over Finn, who had just returned from dinner with Kasey and Natalie. 

He was dressed in his usual black skinny jeans, ripped at the knees, and Logan honestly didn’t know how he hadn’t gotten used to the sight yet because Finn had been wearing this same pair of jeans since forever, but it still made him weak in the knees _every_ time. He had a fitted white tee on which would’ve shown off his muscular arms beautifully if he hadn’t been wearing a forest green shirt over, unbuttoned and sleeves folded up to his elbows, revealing the woven bracelet, which matched his and Leo’s, on one slim wrist. He had been midway through unfolding his sleeves when he had kicked the door open, and a vein in his forearm twitched before he brought a hand up to comb through his lightly styled hair, mussing up his curls even more.

“Holy shit,” He breathed out softly, his pupils dilating and his irises darkening. Logan watched hungrily as Finn started peeling his shirt off, his biceps flexing as he struggled to get his hands out of the armholes, all the while trying to walk towards the bed but stopping halfway due to his pathetic lack of coordination, only ever making an appearance off the ice.

He almost laughed, but what came out instead was a sudden choked moan as pleasure rippled through his body. His head was thrown back onto the pillow as Leo resumed his ministrations on Logan’s entirely too hard cock, his brain shutting out his surroundings until they were all just white noise.

Well, almost.

His phone was still ringing relentlessly, and as much as Logan wanted to ignore it, like Leo apparently was, he realised the only person who would call non-stop until he actually picked up the phone was Dumo, and he really _really_ wasn’t gutsy enough to ignore Dumo’s calls.

“Nnnnngh, Nut—” Logan hissed when Leo plunged down, taking Logan as deep as he could in his mouth. His vision went blurry for a moment, but then he heard his ringtone start again for the third time, and he forced himself to focus.

“I have to take this. It’s Dumo,” He choked out, his eyes flickering to where Finn was now down to his boxers, and he let his head fall back onto the pillow again.

The movement around him ceased, and Logan cracked an eye open to meet Leo’s gaze. He _almost_ couldn’t. Not when Leo’s ocean blue eyes were boring into his, framed by long curled lashes, one sculpted eyebrow raised challengingly, and lips still wrapped around his shaft. He shivered, and then felt the mattress dip beside him as Finn clambered onto the bed. 

Leo pulled off slowly until he was swirling his tongue around the swollen head of Logan’s cock, and he questioned in a low gravelly voice, “You _have_ to?”

“Y-Yes. Please, you know how he gets,” Logan panted. 

Leo thought about it for a moment, and shrugged, reaching over to grab Logan’s still ringing phone off the nightstand. He answered the call, putting it on speaker, and placed the phone on the pillow beside Logan’s face. The moment Dumo’s unmistakably loud “Mon fils, what took you so long?” boomed from the phone’s speaker, Leo’s lips curved devilishly and Logan’s eyes widened in realisation.

_Oh no._

Finn, who had been watching from the edge of the bed, his eyes glittering with anticipation, was beckoned over to join Leo between Logan’s legs, and he happily complied, wasting no time at all in pulling the taller boy into a heated kiss.

Logan stared, dazed, until Dumo’s voice cut through his thoughts. “Mon fils?” He called out. “Tremzy, are you there?”

“Uh, yeah, no, I’m here,” Logan’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat in embarrassment. “Is everything okay at home, Dumo?”

He cast a warning glance at Finn and Leo, who had broken apart to run their hands all over Logan’s completely bare body. The two boys smiled innocently in response, and Logan’s hips bucked when he felt Finn’s hand grazing the inside of his thigh, very _very_ close to his groin. _Fuck_. He was so, _so_ hard.

“—been like this all night long,” Dumo rambled on, his accent thick and heavy, and Logan found it increasingly harder to focus on the conversation when Leo crawled over to the edge of the bed, opening the nightstand drawer and digging through its contents. “I swear, you’ve been there before, tell me, Tremz, what’s going on in that mind of hers?”

“I’ve been— What?” Honestly, Logan could barely comprehend what Dumo was talking about at this point. He turned his head to the side as much as he could, clenching his jaw as he tried to ignore the warm hands now trailing up and down his muscled thighs. “I mean, uh, I don’t know, just—just be patient with her, you know Adele, she just needs some— _Christ_.”

“Needs some… _What_?” Dumo paused for a long moment, then his voice rose higher, bewildered.

“ _Time_ ,” Logan managed to choke out. He focused on regulating his breathing as he felt a slick finger push into him, and he exhaled loudly, shuddering when the finger started thrusting in and out. He couldn’t even bear to open his eyes. 

He didn’t think he would last a minute if he did. 

One finger became two as Dumo started rambling again, and Logan felt like he was dissociating from his body.

His hands tugged at the belts still holding his hands above his head, and he hissed slightly when he accidentally pulled too hard. Dumo went silent for a moment, and Logan’s heart pounded within his ribcage.

“Are you… Okay, Tremz?”

Logan’s eyes flew open, and he spared a downward glance. Leo was chewing on his lip, gazing straight into Logan’s emerald eyes intensely as his third finger pushed into him. He clenched tightly around Leo’s fingers, and the younger boy let out a soft _ah, fuck_ as he tore his gaze away to look down at his hand, and without warning, he began to pick up the pace. A movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention, and Logan could only tighten his grip around the leather binding his wrists as he noticed the small, silver object in Finn’s hand. 

“Fucking fantastic, Dumo,” Logan sighed, preparing himself for what he knew was about to come. Why had he been so _stupid_? He frankly should’ve known better.

“ _Language_ , mon fils. Anyway, back to what I was saying,” Logan tuned out the rest of his sentence as he felt the cold metal slip over his stiff length, and his mouth fell open in a silent moan as the cock ring was tightened around him. Seemingly satisfied, Finn swung a leg over his waist and scooted up so he was straddling his broad, tan chest. 

He leaned forward and cupped the back of Logan’s neck as he lifted the pillow up to rest almost vertically against the headboard, and lowered Logan’s head back so he was propped up against the pillow. Or, well, considering how fast Leo’s fingers were slamming into him, his head was really just smacking into the pillow behind his head with soft thuds. 

Logan could no longer anticipate what Leo was doing to him, his view being blocked by Finn’s now naked cock inches away from his mouth. He looked up at Finn through his lashes, and Finn’s eyes turned an even darker brown. 

He was breathing heavily now, eyes darting down to where Finn had leaked precome over his chest, and his abdomen clenched almost painfully as his cock throbbed.

“You still there, Tremz? God, are you okay?” Dumo’s voice sounded even more confused and concerned over the phone, which had slipped off the pillow onto the mattress. “You’re normally not this quiet.”

“I’m just… A little bit _preoccupied_ at the moment, Dumo,” Logan’s voice was strained as Finn’s long nimble fingers closed around his own length. He couldn’t break his gaze away from the sight.

“Why are you breathing so— Are you _exercising_ or something?”

Logan watched Finn bite down hard on his fist to keep himself from laughing out loud. The three fingers buried within him finally pulled out, and the loud crinkling of a condom wrapper could be heard. The line was silent while Dumo waited for Logan’s response, and the movement at the lower half of his body stopped immediately. 

“I, uh, yeah,” Logan rushed out, eager to break the awkward silence, and he groaned internally. He hated lying to Dumo, but he couldn’t very well tell him he was about to get fucked by his two very sexy boyfriends, tied to the bed with a cock ring designed to prevent him from having the best orgasm of his life. He simply couldn’t. 

“Oh, well, why didn’t you say so before? Am I disturbing you, mon fils?” 

Somewhere along the way, Leo must have slid on the condom and lubed himself up, because suddenly, the cold, wet tip of his cock was poking at Logan’s entrance, and he hastily spoke up before Dumo could start rambling again.

“ _Actually_ , could I call you ba—”

“Logan, honey,” Celeste’s voice wafted through the speaker, and Logan was just about ready to cry. He whimpered as softly as he physically could when Leo pushed his length fully into Logan, and he guessed it was a good thing that Finn chose that exact moment to press the still leaking head of his cock against Logan’s slightly parted lips, because he would have made a very indecent sound otherwise. At least with Finn’s cock buried in his mouth, he wouldn’t risk the possibility of accidentally moaning over the phone or doing something else equally embarrassing.

Logan hummed in question, hoping he didn’t sound _too_ weird, what with his mouth around Finn’s shaft which was pumping in and out slowly. _Just another day in the life_ , he thought wryly.

“Celeste, ma chérie, he’s _busy_ ,” Dumo interrupted Celeste midway through whatever she was saying. 

Logan really couldn’t concentrate on anything other than the two boys in front of him anymore. He was sure his wrists were going to leave marks from how hard he was pulling against the belts, and his cock was pulsating almost painfully, his need to climax off the roof. Leo had set a punishing pace, gripping tightly onto Logan’s thighs as he fucked him deeply and thoroughly, in perfect sync with Finn’s thrusting. He was amazed he hadn’t combusted into flames yet from how fucking _hot_ the whole situation was.

“Oh,” Her high pitched voice rang out, a bit muffled. “Are you in the gym? I don’t hear any music.”

“Mmmmph,” Logan tried, then coughed as he choked. He tried to pull away, but Finn pushed in deeper, and he sent a reproachful glare in his direction.

“Sorry, love, I didn’t catch that.”

Logan’s eyes pleaded with Finn, who smirked and pulled out of his mouth inch by inch. Leo pounded into him even harder, hitting his prostate with every thrust, and it took every ounce of Logan’s self restraint not to cry out loud.

“Sorry,” Logan’s voice was scratchy and hoarse, and he swallowed. “It’s just, I’m— running, y’know, some light cardi _ohmygodfuckrightthere_ —”

He slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide in mortification. Leo and Finn were both frozen in place too, and the silence over the phone was deafeningly loud for a few seconds.

“Mon fils—”

“LOVE YOU TOO DUMO, CELESTE, GOODBYE,” Logan practically yelled into the phone, and he silently mouthed the words _please, please_ , over and over again at Finn, who looked like he was about to collapse with laughter. He reached a hand out and cut the call, turning the phone off and throwing it into the nightstand drawer for good measure.

Finn couldn’t contain his laughter anymore. He sank down onto his elbows and knees and buried his head into the crook of his elbow as he shook with mirth. Logan groaned and let his head fall back onto the pillow.

“Jesus _fuck_ , Lo, you’re fucking done for this time,” Finn wheezed, rubbing his palm over his chest. Logan opened his eyes and gave him such a resentful look that he crawled back over to kiss him sweetly. Logan melted into the kiss, forgetting Dumo and Celeste and everything that happened in the past minute for just a moment.

But then, Leo resumed grinding his hips into Logan, his hands holding onto his hips tightly and thumb rubbing over the small fleur-de-lis imprinted there, and Logan gasped into Finn’s mouth.

“Took you fucking long enough, hmm, Tremz?” Leo’s voice was low and rough, and it sent shivers up Logan’s spine. “Didn’t bring you back here this afternoon to hear you talking on the phone now, did I?”

Logan pulled away from Finn and glanced over at Leo. He spoke softly, but his presence was taking up the entire room, his dangerous tone sending the temperature spiking up several degrees. 

“What do _you_ think, Logan?” Leo punctuated the _you_ with a hard thrust, and Logan held back a sob. He was so close to climaxing, but he couldn’t. Damn the cock ring. “I, for one, think you need to be punished.” 

Logan sucked in a breath and Finn’s eyes widened, his hand finding his way down to stroke himself slowly.

“Harz.”

Finn’s hand froze.

“On the chair. No touching yourself until I say so.”

Finn whined, his head falling forward, his red curls bouncing slightly. He didn’t move.

“Finn. Chair. _Now_.”

Finn crumbled, and he crawled off the bed fully, taking his place on the small plastic chair by the small desk in the corner of the room. He was mostly in the shadows now, and his brown eyes were bright, watching intently as his hands held on tightly onto the armrests.

Leo looked over at Finn, eyes roaming over his body with a small smirk on his lips, and then turned back to Logan, leaning forward so his arms caged him in.

“Don’t you wish you could touch yourself, hmm?” He cooed, dragging a finger down Logan’s chest to his toned stomach. Logan’s ab muscles clenched, and he squirmed underneath Leo, who was still moving inside him unhurriedly, almost nonchalantly. “I see it. I know you do. And I would’ve let you, if you had been a good boy earlier.”

Logan closed his eyes, a needy whimper escaping from the back of his throat.

“Got no words now? You seemed to be very eager to talk just now. Cat got your tongue?”

Logan shook his head, biting down on his lip hard, his eyes desperate. _God_ , he needed to come.

“Then answer me. Do you want to touch yourself?”

“God, yes.” Logan said through his gritted teeth.

“Do you think you _deserve_ to touch yourself?”

Logan stayed silent. Finn moaned loudly from his corner.

“Not a sound either, Harz. Only watching. You like that, don’t you? You little voyeur. Always _did_ like watching us, isn’t that right?” Leo’s brow was raised, and his gaze was unwavering as he looked at Finn shuddering visibly, his mouth open but no sound coming out. His cock was hard and leaking onto his stomach as he leaned further down into the seat, his legs stretching out in front of him, his thighs clenching hard as he resisted the urge to touch himself.

Leo looked back down at Logan, raising his brow further.

“No,” Logan whispered, voice small.

“No what?”

“No, I don’t deserve to touch myself.”

“Told you not to answer the phone, didn’t I? You insisted on it, and now you’re paying the price for it.”

“I’m sorry, fuuuuuck, I’m sorry. Please, just let me— I need to come, please.”

Leo hummed thoughtfully, still hovering over him. “Do you want me to touch you?”

Logan nodded, raising his hips slightly. Leo reached behind him, smacking Logan’s thigh hard, and he hissed.

“Yes. I want you to touch me. So bloody bad.”

“Beg for it,” Leo said, voice no louder than a harsh whisper in the completely silent room, but it was as though he had screamed it at the top of his lungs for how hard the words slammed into Logan’s core.

“Fuck,” He groaned, his cock straining against the metal. Every inch of him was ablaze, reacting to every small movement Leo made. His mind was swimming in and out of focus as his senses overwhelmed him in the best way possible. “Please, Leo, I want— I need, _god_ , I _need_ you to touch me. I need you to touch me so much it hurts. I need you to touch me until I’m screaming your name.”

Leo leaned further down, his lips barely grazing Logan’s. “Good boy,” He murmured, biting down softly on Logan’s bottom lip and pulling slightly before letting go.

Logan moaned breathlessly, his cheeks flaming as Leo placed his hands on his shoulders and started running them all over his body, moving down to his chest and taking his nipples between his fingers, teasing and pulling until Logan was trembling all over and whispering barely coherent pleas.

“Almost, mon chéri,” He shushed Logan, and let his hands wander down to his waist, trailing them up and down his sides. Logan let out a choked sob and he squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his jaw. He felt like he was about to explode, cock ring be damned.

Finn wasn’t making a sound, but Logan could feel his eyes on them, watching every movement, hearing every word. It pushed him over the edge even more, knowing that he was watching Logan beg and surrender so readily to Leo.

Leo rolled his hips slowly, burying himself as deep as he could inside Logan, and he cried out, unable to help himself. He turned his head to the side and breathed in deeply as Leo gripped his shaft.

“You’re so hot for me, Tremz, so good,” Leo whispered. At the same time, his thumb swirled over the tip of his cock, and he brought his hand up to Logan’s mouth, pushing his slick thumb between his lips.

“Suck.”

Goosebumps broke out on Logan’s tan skin, and he pursed his lips around Leo’s thumb obediently, sucking it and tasting his own precome on his tongue. Leo pulled his finger out and his tongue darted out to lick a circle around where Logan’s mouth had just been moments ago. Leo glanced to the far end of the room for a while, and he addressed Finn warningly.

“Touch yourself, but you’re not allowed to come until I say so.”

Finn’s hand instantly flew to his cock, and he gripped the base hard for a while, his head falling back onto the back of the chair, before starting to pump himself, almost carefully.

Very slowly, Leo inched his fingers down towards the metal ring fastened around Logan’s base, and he hovered over it for a moment.

“You’re not allowed to come until I say so either, got it? Can you do that?”

“Yes, yes, just remove it, please,” Logan pleaded.

“If you come before I say so, there’ll be consequences. Do you understand that?”

“Yes! Just— Agh, _merde_ ,” Logan held his breath as the ring was loosened and slid off him, and he had to will himself not to come right there and then. He breathed in and out through his nose, chest rising and falling rapidly, until he was sure he wouldn’t spontaneously combust.

He clenched around Leo to signal to him to pick up the pace, and had the satisfaction of eliciting a half gasp, half grunt out of him.

Leo reached under Logan’s knees and pulled them up so they were bent on either side of Leo’s torso, and he grabbed a spare pillow, slotting it underneath Logan’s lower back. Experimentally, he started rolling his hips again, and when Logan moaned loud and clear, the new angle making his vision hazy, Leo started pounding into him faster and faster until the sound of skin slapping against skin rang in his ears. 

Finn was making highly indecent sounds from his spot in the corner of the room, and Logan turned his head to look at him, realising that he was looking right into his eyes. 

“ _Fuck me_ ,” He whispered, his mouth going dry. He tore his gaze away, looking at the ceiling instead. 

Leo started losing control of his movements, and Logan knew he was close. They all were. He honestly didn’t know how he hadn’t given in to his orgasm yet, but he was glad he hadn’t. Not while Leo hadn’t given the green light.

Sandy blonde hair flopped over Leo’s forehead, some damp strands sticking onto his sweaty forehead, and he had to run a hand through his hair to push it out of his bright blue eyes. He brought his hand down to Logan’s cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts, and Logan was about to stop him, to tell him that he wouldn’t be able to control himself if Leo continued doing _that_ , when Leo opened his mouth.

“Come for me, mes amours.”

And Logan lost all awareness of his surroundings as he exploded. He felt like he was in a completely different dimension, his heartbeat was pounding in his ears and he could barely feel anything besides his throbbing cock riding out the orgasm he had been denied of for way too long, white hot jets spurting all over Leo’s hand and stomach. 

He didn’t even register Finn crying out from the other end of the room, riding out his own climax, head thrown back and free hand gripping so hard on the armrest that his hand was shaking, as were his legs. 

Leo followed barely moments later, shooting his own load as his movements halted suddenly and he fell onto his elbows, stray blonde curls tickling Logan’s chest and making another round of goosebumps erupt on his sensitive flesh. Logan felt his hot breath on his skin and he shivered, exhausted and spent as he gradually regained his sense of self.

He blinked slowly, barely able to keep his eyes open, as Finn stumbled over to the bed and Leo pulled out of Logan carefully, hissing at the friction between his sensitive cock and Logan’s still pulsing entrance.

Finn toppled onto the bed and pulled himself up to kiss Logan lazily, murmuring into his mouth, “You were so hot, Lo, so fucking hot. I love you so much.”

Leo shakily pulled himself up to untie the belts from the bedposts, and took Logan’s wrists into his hands, rubbing his thumbs over them soothingly. He collapsed onto his side beside Logan and kissed the inside of his wrists, where the skin was red and raw.

“‘m sorry, love,” He mumbled. “Hold on, I’ll go get something to help with the burn.”

He rolled over, presumably to go look for their first aid kit, but Logan’s hand wrapped around Leo’s wrist and pulled him back down.

“‘s okay, Peanut,” He kissed him softly on the lips, licking into his mouth. “Later, mon chéri.”

Not a second later, Leo was pulled away from Logan and into Finn’s arms, such that he was half lying on top of Logan’s sweaty chest. 

“You’re a literal sex god, Nut, oh my god. I can’t fucking believe you,” Finn said reverently, between kisses. “Fucking kinky bastard, but I love it. I love you.”

Leo smiled into the kiss and Logan chuckled, albeit a bit strained since Leo was basically cutting off his air supply. He rolled Leo the rest of the way over him and slipped out from underneath so Leo was in between Finn and himself. 

He leaned his head on Leo’s shoulder and let his finger trace small infinity signs on the skin over his heart while Finn and Leo bantered. 

He was about to drift off to sleep when he suddenly jolted upright, startling the other two boys. 

“Fuck, I’m going to get into so much trouble with Dumo and Celeste when I go home, aren’t I?”

Finn and Leo’s laughter rang out loud and clear, and Leo held out an arm to pull Logan back down onto his side. 

Fuck it, he’d deal with that when the time came. Eventually. He surrendered himself to the shallow rising and falling of Leo’s chest under his fingertips as a comfortable silence enveloped the three boys, and he let his eyes flutter shut and his breathing even out as sleep dragged him under. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By request, this is a follow up to the original oneshot i posted :) Celeste and Dumo have some fun with the lion cubs. Kinda funny, kinda fluffy.

“Uh… Well,” Pascal coughed awkwardly, a blush forming and rapidly spreading across his face, all the way to the tips of his ears. “That was… Riveting.” 

Celeste shrugged, moving to sit down on the bed, leaning her back against the bedpost. “At least it sounded like it was good.”

“Wha—” Pascal spluttered, his jaw wide open as he gave her an incredulous look.

An easy smile tugged at her lips. “What, you don’t want him to have good sex?”

He buried his head in his hands and mumbled something under his breath.

“What’s that, love?”

“I said,” He looked up, eyes darting across her face nervously. “I don’t want to have to think about our Logan having sex. _Merde_.”

_Honestly_ , it was as though he had skipped over his twenties and gone straight from nineteen to forty one, the way he was acting.

“Mon cœur,” Celeste chuckled heartily. “I really don’t know why you’re so embarrassed about this. It’s not like we weren’t like that when we were younger.”

She scooted forward, poking his cheek playfully and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. He huffed and lowered himself back onto his elbows, his head falling back to stare blankly at the ceiling.

“I don’t know, mon amour,” He said a little dazedly. “That was like, twenty years ago. _Mon dieu_ , when you’re actually a parent, it’s just… different, y’know?”

Celeste crossed her legs and let her hand comb through her husband’s hair, which had grown out slightly now that it was off season. She cocked her head and let her gaze travel over him. Even after twenty years, he still looked as handsome as ever, his hazel eyes alluring, tan skin glowing, and body… _Well_. She swallowed dryly, feeling her heartbeat pulsing through her core. 

“Is it really?” She lifted her eyes to look at Pascal through her thick, long eyelashes, and something like recognition flashed within his own. His lips slowly curved into a smile, and he pushed himself back up, this time leaning closer toward her while running his tongue over his teeth, or at least what was left of his teeth, in a way that made Celeste’s knees weak even after so many years. 

She was glad she was already seated down, else she definitely would have had to.

\------

Celeste snuggled closer to her husband under the covers later that night, both of them having taken a nice, relaxing shower just ten minutes prior, and her still partly damp hair hung limply over her shoulder. She could feel his steady heartbeat, one that she was intimately familiar with after spending just about half her life with Pascal. 

She didn’t think she could ever tire of those quiet moments where they didn’t even have to keep up a conversation for the sake of it, where they could just lie in each other’s embrace and let the earth rotate on its axis, because they simply understood. 

Sometimes, words didn’t have to be spoken out loud to be conveyed.

These words, however—

“Do you want to invite the cubs over for dinner, say, tomorrow?” She rubbed her hand over the center of Pascal’s chest, and he blinked sleepily, apparently having drifted off already.

“Wha—?” He turned to face her, his warm breath mingling with hers. She smiled softly, leaning up to press a kiss to his scruffy, slightly too long beard.

“The boys. We should have them over for dinner,” She suggested slowly, trying to deliver the message without even having to utter the words.

Pascal shifted slightly, looping an arm around her small waist and pulling her in so their bodies were flush against each other’s. His eyes went from sleepy to mischievous within a split second, and he grinned, his smile blinding in the near darkness of their bedroom.

“This is why I love you, Celeste Dumais.”

\------

The phone rang once, twice, thr—

“Mmmmph, bonjour,” Logan’s low, rough voice resounded throughout the spacious kitchen. Pascal raised his eyebrows at Celeste and bent down slightly in his seat so he could speak directly into the speaker.

“Did you just… Wake up? It’s like, one in the afternoon, Tremz,” He frowned at the phone resting atop his palm, staring intently at it. Celeste hovered nearby, leaning her arm on his shoulder and her waist against his large bicep. 

“Hmmm? Mmm, yeah, ‘m tired,” He paused to yawn loudly, and Celeste had to hold back a snigger. It sounded like they had a long night.

“Ah well, sorry for waking you up, mon fils,” He frowned in concern and placed an apologetic hand on his chest, and Celeste cracked a smile at his antics. “Tell you what, Celeste and I are cooking, well, _Celeste_ is cooking, and we were wondering if you’d like to invite Harzy and Nut over for dinner? We thought, y’know, you might wanna bring them round. ‘s been a while since I last saw them, with the off season and all that.”

There was a long silence on the phone, and Pascal twisted his head round, quirking a brow at Celeste, who shot him an amused smile. 

They heard some muffled sounds coming from Logan’s end, and then he finally responded, a simple “Yeah, sure” which to anyone else would’ve sounded curt, but that Pascal and Celeste recognised as his nervousness.

“Okay, great, see you guys later!” Pascal grinned a little too brightly, practically yelling into the phone, and he hung up, twisting around in his seat so Celeste could fall into his arms, cackling maniacally.

\------

Celeste could swear on her life that they hadn’t meant to have sex half an hour before the boys were due to arrive.

Sergei had dropped by to pick the kids up earlier, _for urgent matters_ , Pascal had pleaded with him, except he had completely missed out the fact that urgent matters included scheming and devising a revenge plan for their clueless cubs.

She had been trying to get the wine bottle down from an entirely too tall shelf at around five in the evening, and Pascal had slid up behind her to grab the bottle for her. His front had brushed against her back, and she simply hadn’t been able to resist pressing back against him, the two of them alone in their big house for the first time in a long time. Pascal had instantly spun her around and lifted her up, sliding his huge hands under her thighs to hold her up, and within a second he had had her pinned against the kitchen wall, and...

Basically, it had escalated from there.

Celeste felt like she was twenty one all over again when they heard the front door slamming open. She broke the kiss, quickly jumping off the kitchen counter, adjusting her dress and trying her best to tame her frazzled hair. Still, she couldn’t wipe the blissful grin off her face. She barely managed to run a hand through her long waist length hair before Logan sauntered through the doorway of the kitchen, and stopped short, his eyes widening comically.

Leo and Finn, who had just rounded the corner, walked smack into him, and several cusses flew through the air until they too noticed the sight in front of them.

Celeste was still grinning from ear to ear, her eyes bright and cheeks flushed, a hand on her hip as she leaned against the kitchen counter. Pascal, on the other hand, was calmly shrugging on his shirt, fingers nimbly doing up the buttons as he cocked his head at the boys.

“I— We—” Logan coughed hard, and Finn smacked his palm onto his back a few times until he managed to regain his ability to speak.

“Hi,” He said faintly.

“Hey Dumo, Celeste,” Leo and Finn echoed, with looks on their faces that Celeste could only smile innocently back at them for.

“Qu’est-ce qui se passe?” Logan whispered, still looking as though he’d taken a puck to the helmet.

\------

“Oh my god, I feel like I’ve just drifted off into another dimension.”

“Why? Have you _seen_ how she’s glowing? _That_ right there is a glorious post-coital glow if I’ve ever seen one.”

“ _Harzy_! That’s gross. They’re like my parents. I have to _live_ with them. Also, is that a hickey I see on Dumo’s neck? Fuck. I’m gonna have to scrub my eyes with bleach tonight.”

“Well, I _did_ tell you not to answer the phone…”

“Are you two _really_ ganging up on me right now?”

Celeste took a few seconds to compose herself before stepping out of the door and into their backyard, balancing several dishes on her arms and walking towards the table where the boys were helping to lay out plates and cutlery. They immediately straightened up once they heard her footsteps, and while Logan gave her a strained smile, Finn and Leo looked positively delighted.

Pascal emerged from the doorway then, apparently having remembered about that wine bottle after all, and he handed out wine glasses as Celeste and the boys took their seats. He went around pouring the wine for each of them, even Leo, who looked up at him in surprise.

“Adult supervision,” He said, winking at him. Finn hid his laughter behind his hand while Logan eyed him skeptically.

The five of them made small talk for a while as they piled food onto their plates and settled back into their seats. 

“Oh god, Celeste, this mac and cheese is _so_ good,” Leo hummed in approval, nodding at her with a clear look of admiration. “I’ve been trying this out on my own back in the apartment too but something’s just… missing. How do you even...?”

Celeste beamed at Leo, flushing at his earnest praise. She took a huge bite and pointed the fork at him, waggling it in his direction as she took a moment to chew and think. 

“Okay, but what cheese do you use? I personally find that using different types of cheese yield very different results…” As she and Leo began discussing the varying results of different cheeses, she noticed Logan’s eyes darting between her and Leo, and Finn and Pascal, who were animatedly chatting about some new technique that Sirius had mentioned he wanted to try with the team, looking absolutely perplexed.

“Logan, honey, you look a little tense,” Celeste frowned worriedly at him. “Are you okay? Did you injure yourself or something?”

“ _Quoi?_ ” Logan spluttered, his head snapping to the side to meet Celeste’s gaze.

“Is it your foot that’s bothering you again? Did you remember to stretch it yesterday?” Pascal piped up, setting his cutlery down onto the plate and clasping his hands on the table seriously. “Mon fils, I’m sure Remus has reminded you time and again how important it is to stretch properly, _especially_ when you’re exercising so rigorously.”

“Oh, no, he’s stretched,” Leo replied softly, a dimple appearing on his cheek as he threw them a lopsided smile.

Pascal’s eyes lit up, and he was about to respond when Finn interrupted, confused.

“Hoooooold up, are we still talking about working out or…?”

Logan sank down into his seat, cheeks flaming a bright red that showed even on his tan skin, and Pascal perked up instantly.

“Oh yeah, Logan sounded _very_ out of breath when we called him yesterday. I personally think it’s admirable that he’s still working so hard despite it being off season, don’t you agree, mon amour?” Pascal directed the question at Celeste, but flashed a grin at Logan, who buried his head in his hands.

“Well, he _definitely_ had to work ha-mmmph,” Logan practically jumped out of his seat to slap a hand over Leo’s mouth, sending his fork clattering onto the plate.

Neither Celeste nor Pascal could contain their laughter any further; she gripped his arm tightly as she buried her face into his shoulder, feeling him shake as he roared with laughter. She was laughing so hard her cheeks hurt, and she heard tinkling laughter coming from Leo across the table as well. She turned her face so her head was leaning on her husband’s shoulder and when she caught the blue eyed boy’s gaze, she winked at him and the corners of his eyes crinkled as he returned her smile.

Logan, on the other hand, had slumped forward onto the table, muttering rapid French into his elbow as Finn, who had finally caught on, patted the top of his brown curls sympathetically, but laughing all the same.

\------

Celeste and Pascal stood outside Logan’s room a couple of hours later, a heaping bowl of sliced fruit in Celeste’s hand. They shared a glance and an encouraging smile, and Pascal raised his hand to knock on the closed door.

“Yeah, come in,” Logan yelled over the blaring music in his room.

When the pair entered the room, Logan flopped onto the bed, crossing his legs on top of the covers as he paused the music on his phone. He patted the mattress in front of him and they took a seat, handing over the bowl of fruits which he accepted with a grateful nod. 

“What’s up?” Logan said around a grape that he had popped into his mouth.

Celeste looked over at her husband, and he reached out to place a hand on Logan’s knee.

“Look, mon fils, we want to talk to you about earlier, and about,” He paused, nodding solemnly. “Last night.”

Logan cringed, popping another grape into his mouth as he twisted around to place the bowl onto his nightstand, and Celeste ruffled his hair affectionately.

“This isn’t— We’re not going to _scold_ you or anything, love,” Celeste reassured, and Logan’s shoulders visibly relaxed. “We just want to talk about this, because you’re like a son to us, and we love you, and we want you to remember that, alright?”

Logan’s green eyes bore into Celeste’s, and he gulped, nodding slowly.

“I— I mean, I guess it’ll help to mention that we’ve known for a while now,” Pascal began cautiously, and Logan’s gaze snapped to his face in shock. “Yeah, c’mon, we’ve known you for years now, and just… We were your age once, Tremz. We’re not prudes. And I mean, the rainbow bracelets? Very cute, but not very subtle, is it now?”

He nodded his head towards the small bracelet, out on full display on his left wrist, and Logan blushed, biting his lip and averting his gaze. 

“And— And you’re okay with this?” Logan asked, tone guarded. He wrung his hands together, a nervous habit Celeste noticed that he had recently picked up. “We’re not the most… This isn’t really normal or accepted here, I’m sure you both know that. We could get— It’s not really safe for us. That’s why we’ve been keeping it a secret; it’s not that we purposely, y’know, hid it from you guys or anything like that.”

“Of course we’re okay, honey,” Celeste shuffled closer to Logan and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, massaging the tense muscles there. Logan let out a long exhale. “You’re still you. You’re still the same boy who turned up at our doorstep that first night, looking so utterly starstruck at the sight of Pascal in front of your very eyes. You’re still the same boy who tutors the kids because we’re too old to remember simple algebra and literary techniques. You’re still the same boy who managed to land a spot in the All Star Games, because you’ve worked your butt off, and _we see_ that you’ve worked hard for, and deserve, that spot. You’re still you, Logan, and nothing will ever make us believe otherwise.”

Logan was looking down at his lap, his long fringe hiding his face from view, but the quiet sniffles betrayed him, and Celeste pulled him into her arms, holding him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hands gripping tightly onto the back of her sweater.

“Yeah, mon fils, you can always come to us, alright? We just— We just want you to be happy. If Harzy and baby Peanut make you happy, then we’re happy for you. We know we teased you earlier, but we need you to know that we’ve got your back. If there ever comes a time, and of course more than anything I wish that you’ll never have to experience this, but if there ever comes a time when it seems like the whole world’s crumbling around you, I want you to remember that we’re here, okay?”

Logan nodded into the crook of Celeste’s shoulder, shoulders shaking as he took in a shuddering breath and breathed out, long and… Free. Pascal scooted closer, wrapping his arms around both Logan and Celeste, and when they made eye contact over the top of Logan’s head, she nodded gently, breaking out into a relieved smile. 

  
They stayed that way for a while, until Celeste decided to leave the two of them so they could talk in private. She cupped his face in her small hands and tugged him down gently so she could press a kiss to his forehead. He whispered a watery _thank you_ , to which she ruffled his hair again, leaned over to peck Pascal on the lips, and disentangled herself from their arms, swinging her legs off the bed. She watched Pascal and Logan embracing once again as she shut the door, and she finally let her forehead fall forward onto the smooth wood, closing her eyes as the tears fell, leaving tear tracks on her rosy cheeks and upturned lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu’est-ce qui se passe? - What the hell is going on here?


End file.
